Nothing Burns Like The Cold Jack Frost
by QzSugar
Summary: (rise of the guardians-Jack Frost)Artemis could always see Jack since she was a little girl. But now that she can really open up her eyes. Has she fallen for him, or has he fallen for her? Please Visit Here for the latest update /story/2279450/Nothing-Burns-Like-The-ColdJack-Frost/
1. Snow In Love

Snow In Love

Cold winds ripped through the air like a knife against a sheet of paper. The swirling skies carried loose snow, as more continued to fall in cascading twinkles against the grey-white sky. The trees were covered in a thin blanket of snow, branches slightly bending down. No sounds were heard besides the roaring winds, blowing against the white ground below. This site was only for some eyes in its bitter-sweetness. The image would have stayed like a painting if not for the loud bang that interrupted it. The image bent and twisted into blackness, only to be uncovered by a dim light.

A young girl had awoken from her deep sleep of the winter land scape. It was her 5Th time dreaming of it. Not that she minded as much, she liked the mysterious whimsical feel it gave to her. Her pale brown eyes scanned her blue dimmed room. Sitting up she brushed stray pieces of her hair away as well some sweat. Even if the dream seemed icy cold, it made her have a fear of something. She swung her feet over and off the bed, her hot feet touching the cold woodened floor. She slowly got up off of the bed, eventually making her way from the bed and to long draped curtains. Moving them out of the way to reveal wood and glass doors, she turned the knob. The doors swung open with a gust from the outside. The sharp wind pierced her warm skin and entered her room. Walking farther out, she went past the doors and to the edge of the very small balcony.

"Still cold" She muttered slightly. It was only October 12, yet it seemed as if it were ready to snow. She leaned on the banister looking out into the slight darkness. Puffing out her cheeks she blew the air out looking at her breath smoke out.

"That looks cute" Said a familiar voice. Yet it being so familiar, still made her jump and turn around.

"Jack!" She screeched lightly. Wrapping her long button down shirt more around her as she turned to face the intruder. There leaning against the wall so casually was a boy. His arms folded, a long curved staff in one had, he layed a sly smirk on his face watching her.

"W-what are you d-doing" The girl stuttered out. She was some what used to him randomly popping in when it came around winter time. It had been like this since she was little. But each time he did it, it spooked her.

"Just thought i would stop by, you know the kangaroo has been annoying me lately and-" The girl interrupted him by walking back into her room.

"Hey! Where you going?" He casually asked, letting the wind glide him into the room causing papers to fly about.

"I-its always c-colder when you come" She replied shivering and wrapping a blanket around herself. Jack scoffed and shook his head lightly.

"Can't help it" He replied simply, watching her as she shivered on her own. He couldn't do anything about it, and that was the truth. As much as he really hated it. It was always this way when he would come to visit.

_Brown hair bouncing, cheeks red, eyes big and shinning. A little girl played around in the snow building a fort by herself. She seemed happy, but in reality, she was catching a cold. Normally this wouldn't really happen. She was perfectly healthy most of the year, but this one cold day brought her to be sick. As she dug a tunnel in the crystal snow, a young boy/man was laughing his head off. He paved the streets with ice as his bare feet glided across it. A couple of kids were having a snow ball fight up the hilled street. And he being the trouble maker he is, made them all slip onto their butts. His laughter echoed through the streets, not that anyone could really hear him. He skated down the long hill, back bent to catch speed, his long staff behind him with both his arms._

_He approached the house that the young girl played and spun around to a stop smirking. He snuck behind her, ready to for her to turn around and blow snow into the young girls face. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to annoy her. To him she was just another prank option, but as she turned around. It surprised both of them._

_"Ehhhh? Who are you?" She cried out slightly. She wasn't scared, but she was surprised he was bare foot. He stared at her dumbfounded. _

_"Y-you can see me?!" He asked surprised, he bent down to her level with a surprised smiling face. The girl nodded and turned around fully, reaching up and twirling a piece of his hair. _

_"Its white...are you old?" She asked staring at it, he chuckled and shook his head playfully._

_"Older than you can imagine" He smirked as she gasped and started guessing. _

Jack snapped out of his daydream as the girl was face to face with him, looking up slightly and playing with his hair. She was smiling looking at it, playing with it using one hand while the other held a blanket around herself.

"Old Man Winter" She rolled the word off of her tongue in a playful manner.

"Hey!" He snapped back only to get a shush back from her. She didn't want him waking her parents, not that it really mattered since they couldn't see him. But it still mattered to her.

"Artemis Banick, when will you learn?" He smirked at her, jumping back and floating as the wind came back in.

"Jokul Frosti, when will you grow up?" She said not exactly joking. Walking forward so pushing him farther back, to the balcony.

"Bye father~" She giggled and walked back into her room closing the door. He sighed missing the chance for a come back. But in truth he would rather not be her father. Turning around he blasted off to do some of his work.~

Artemis leaned against the door before standing up straight and going back into her bed. She crawled under her covers as the temperature in her room started to become normal. She really did wish Jack could act more mature, but one part of her, was a prankster as well~


	2. Frost Bite

Frost Bite

"Missy!" A girls voice rang out as it entered the house. Artemis, who's nickname was 'Missy' to some, was looking in the hall mirror as she was putting on her hat.

"I'm coming hold on a minuet" She called out to her friend who was waiting at the door way. She took her phone out of her pocket, the key chain dangling off of it.

"C'Mon its colllddd!" Her friend outstretched the word as she hopped up and down slightly. Artemis just complied back checking her messages on her purple phone. The screen lit up then froze, frost then covered the bottom edge. She let out a very irritated sigh and walked farther down the hallway.

"Yo" Jack said popping his head in.

"You can't be here i have to go to school!" She said quietly looking back to where her friend should be.

"Really?" He sounded surprised in a disgusted way. His face twisted in confusion as his eyebrows bent down.

"I made it 20 degrees out, you shouldn't have school!" He stated slightly annoyed.

"Well i do, now go!" Artemis said grabbing her bag and heading out to meet a bored friend. Slipping on her shoes, they both headed out the door walking down the street to the bus stop. Her friend named Caitlyn wore a dark red long coat and a white knit hat that covered her blond curls. Her emerald eyes scanned her phone as she hastily texted 2 other friends and her boyfriend of two months. All the while not even noticing how annoyed Artemis was at the moment. Jack was pestering her about pulling a prank on her friend.

"I said no!~" Artemis said, sadly a bit too loud.

"hm, what?" Her friend turned walking backwards hitting send before looking up.

'N-nothing.." Artemis said looking away blushing. Jack peered over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Artemis's face. He want'ed to blow a sharp wind that would knock Caitlyn's skirt up. Stating it was down right pointless to wear legging, and then a skirt. So he might as well take a peek. But Artemis was not blushing on how he was going to do this to Caitlyn, but how she imagined him doing it to her. Not that she would ever admit it to herself. Let alone to anyone else.

"What ever...Hey did you see Lizz's post?" She asked showing her, it read that she wouldn't be coming to school, and how her close aunt got bad frost bite in her hand. Artemis glared at Jack as he just mouthed "Wasn't me". They both reached the bus stop, greeting two other upper class men. After about 10 min. The bus finally arrived for the freezing children. Picking a seat near the heater, Artemis stared out the window.

Jack was making faces at her through the window making her roll her eyes, the bus began its trip to pick up other children and Jack followed. He was doing amazing tricks with his ice blading and jumping with his staff. He smiled as he watched her mouth curve into a sweet smile, only to be covered in a fit of laughter as Jack hit a tree falling to the ground. Being covered in the snow that once coated the poor tree.

Caitlyn stared at her laughing friend in a rather harsh manor from the across seat. She was not only curious at what she was laughing at, but more disturbed and paranoid that Artemis was laughing at her somehow. In truth she wasn't, but that did not cross Caitlyn's mind.

The bus reached the school dropping off everyone, Artemis walking to her locker was greeted by her group of friends. They exchanged funny stories or random comments making her laugh and in a cheery mood. Finally getting to her locker, she unloaded her things and grabbed her need books heading to her first 3 classes of the day.

By her 4Th class she was about ready to go home. She stared out the window, she was surprised Jack wasn't here, but then again. She had figured he was probably bringing winter to other places. He could only visit so much before he was gone for another 5 months again. Turning back to the bored she sighed, she actually would rather him be with her for a long time, rather then how it has been for the past 7 years. She drew little doodles in her book as the teacher rambled on about ions and what not. That until the teacher chuckled slightly staring out the window.

"Heh its finally snowing" Artemis's head snapped to the window, noticing a familiar set of bare feet hanging down the window.

"C-can i go to the bathroom?" She asked, the teacher gave a nod and she walked calmly out the door. Only to start sprinting to the stairs reaching to the roof. There, as she expected was Jack, he stood up grinning at her.

"how mush time do you have?" He asked turning to her with his grin.

"Not much" She said running over to him. She knew why he asked that question. _~Were going for a snow ride~_ She giggled and hopped onto his back as he took off to the highest points of the sky. At this time, she absolutely did not mind the cold. He lifted her to a cloud as she sat up on his back raking her had gently through the light puff.

As much as Jack may annoy her, she still lov-...

She still liked when he visited. He made the boring winter days so much better. She giggled and laughed, Jack glanced back and smiled. No other human except for Jamie he knew of could see him. But like Jamie, he took a fond to Artemis. Although there was a slight difference between the two, Jamie he saw more of a sibling. But Artemis, he could not admit anything more than that he liked to mess with her. She was her prank target, and he loved how she reacted. But at times like this, he loved it when she smiled the most.

Artemis smiled looking forward before laying down slightly on his back. Peeping her head to his.

"Time to go, before the teachers suspects something~" She said still smiling. He eyed her before turning back towards the school, dropping her off on the roof.

"When will you be back?" She asked looking up at him, stopping him before he was about to leave.

"About two days, why?" He asked looking down at her. Her smile faded, he noticed immediately.

"No real reason Old Man!~" She shouted as she ran off back into the school. He could never get her, but she never got him. Shaking his head, Jack headed off to Europe, Ooo la laa


	3. Winter Is Comming

Winter Is Coming

Artemis woke up peacefully, sitting up and out stretching her arms. The school announced that it would be closing due to a blizzard warning yesterday. So she didn't even bother setting her alarm, letting her sleep until late 9 O'Clock. She was not only happy to have no school, but she was thrilled that Jack might visit. It seemed that once he did visit, she couldn't let him leave. Something _had _changed over the years of him visiting, but she really couldn't figure it out.

She shook herself away from the thoughts and swung her feet over the bed and ran out to her balcony doors. Swinging them open, she entered the bitter cold air. It was snowing, heavily in fact. Artemis walked straight into a mountain of snow, her foot sinking straight into it. A chill ran up and down her spine but she kept moving out forward. No one was really outside, some were shoveling their driveways at the most. The wind seemed like it could cut her skin as it blew at her from the side. Her hair flew up and all around getting tangled, making her have to push it away from her face.

Her eyes scanned the area in amazement.

"You outdid yourself Jack" She giggled and climbed back into her room shutting the doors. She smiled and brushed the excess snow away and started to get dressed. Not a moment to soon of placing her shirt on, her balcony doors swung open, letting in a familiar face. A blue hooded figure walked in bare foot wearing simple tan pants. Artemis blushed slightly realizing he could have come in any other moment with her not wearing a shirt, unless he knew...But she shook that horrid idea away.

"Jack!" She exclaimed a little loudly.

"Heh...A little birdie told me you were impressed" He stated turning to her grinning.

"There are no birds Old Man~" She retorted slyly. He scoffed and let out a noise that would similar to someone gasping out.

"Stop calling me that" He barked out playfully, he knew he was old, but he honestly didn't know how old. But he still didn't appreciate her calling him Old Man Winter. Artemis just laughed lightly and went to get a jacket. Grabbing it off the hook she turned back around to see Jack wasn't there, she slipped her jacket on looking around for him. She turned around only to yelp out lightly. She turned around to face an upside down Jack.

"Gotcha" He said laughing as he fell back down to normal level. Artemis caught her breath and grabbed one of her stuffed animals and beat him with it. After a while his smile eventually faded.

"Do you like the snow day?" He asked a little unsure. She looked at him as if he had lost his head.

"Of course why?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"Good, i won't be back for a while so i figured you should have some fun" He grinned and walked to the door.

"Wait what?" She asked a little frightened of not seeing him. She couldn't imagine why he couldn't stay for a couple more moments now.

"There is some problems with the guardians, looks like Pitch need to learn another lesson huh?" He chuckled lightly glancing over at her pouting face.

"I'll be back!" He said as if stating the obvious. She still looked unsure about the whole thing. She wanted to complain and whine about how he should stay. But instead she bit her lip and took off her jacket.

"Fine" She managed to say without stuttering. He sighed looking back at her for a few moments.

"I'm old give me a break" He tried to crack up a joke, which only got her a faint smile. He couldn't imagine why she would be like this, when he left she was never like this. But then she came up to him, the floors creaking slightly as she approached. She took a lock of his hair around her finger twirling it around.

"Try not to break a hip Pa" She said smiling staring at his white hair, down to his blue eyes. He seemed a bit lonely, but that was how he liked it. He sighed slowly, not exactly complaining on how she was touching his hair, or how close she was to him. In fact he didn't want to move, he actually liked it. Looking at her for a brief moment he finally realized that she was worried, she was old enough to realize everything. After all she was 14.

"Try not to fall in love with another snow spirit" He grinned at her now priceless face as he hopped out the door laughing. Leaving her with her mouth wide open...

"JACK!"


	4. Arctic Chill

Arctic Chill

Artemis walked down the crowded hall way of her school, the kids around her chatted, gossiped or were opening and closing their lockers. Meanwhile, Artemis was just getting to her group of friends to head to lunch.

"Lizz!" She exclaimed happily, she was excited to finally see her friend who hadn't been in school for so long. They both exchanged hugs happily and giggled as Lizz told everyone what happened on the plain ride her. She also stated she had a bad case of jet lag and almost fell asleep in her last class. As everyone made their way to lunch, no one seemed to notice that Caitlyn wasn't with them.

Instead, she was off with her boyfriend god knows where. But the fact that this was a problem, was that it was her new boyfriend. Caitlyn woldn't seem like someone to get around with, and she wasn't. In fact, her old boyfriend had liked someone else, even when they were dating.

This person was Artemis~...Something Caitlyn couldn't stand, it was appalling to her. And when her old boyfriend told her it was over and he planned on talking to his crush. She pushed him away without another thought and moved on. Little did Artemis know of anything besides the fact they broke up, everything was a mess. And today, the mess would unfold even more so. As the group of friends sat at their table, everyone laughing at Lizz and her day. The ex known as Brandon was waiting for the right time to talk.

Later towards the end of the day, the crowded hallway died down and Artemis was getting out her final binder for the day. She shut her locker and turned to her right to see Brandon.

"Oh hey Brandon" She said smiling. As far as she could see it, they were the only people in the halls. Well the only _people_, a certain winter spirit had returned from his work and had been watching her for a little over 20 min.

"Hey...i was wondering" He said wanting to get to the point. He was lightly scratching his neck, he was surprisingly acting smooth. As apposed to a nervous wreck that means.

"You know how me and Caitlyn broke up?...Well..err" He lost his place and Artemis raised her brow looking up him. His pale hazel eye flickered a little bit and he ruffled his brown-red hair.

"Well...i broke up with her because...I like you" He said finally choking out his words. Artemis's eyes widened in shock, which didn't compare to Jack expression as he watched from the window out side. Sending the boy death glares as he continued whispering shaking his head.

"Don't do it...don't do it" He whispered, not even sure himself why he was suddenly like this. He peered through the window watching every move from them. Artemis shook her head and smiled. She said a few words softly that not even Jack could hear. But what set him off the most was the kiss on the cheek and hug. Now he was mad, he banged on the window loudly, catching both of their attention's.

"I-i...i need to go to my class" Artemis said staring at Jack and back to the boy in front of her.

"See ya!" She said running off, Jack following her through the windows until she reached a door walking out.

"Jack!~" She said happily smiling, but it soon turned into a confused look.

"W-whats wrong?" She asked looking up and down at him. His face was contorted into an obvious frown. He remained silent until Artemis started to laugh.

"Nice prank Frost, you really made me scared" She said trying to laugh it off but Jack wouldn't budge. She looked at him closely and sighed. Something was wrong with him, but she had class, then again if something was wrong with Jack then it had to be important, but if she didn't get to her class then sh-

Her thoughts were cut short when Jack turned to leave. She stood there watching him as he left. Sighing once more, she had nothing left to do but go to class and hope to see him later. She turned her heel towards the door, pushing the freezing metal open.

~~~

"Jack?" She called out silently. She stood at her balcony looking around, this had been her 8Th attempt so far to get him to come. Yet still the Old Man didn't show. She sighed grabbing her now throbbing head.

"Jack...I'm going inside now" She stated, mostly to herself as she closed her eyes making her way back into her room haphazardly. She rubbed her eyes and bumped into a familiar figure, immediately opening her eyes she saw Jack.

"Hey, whats with the sour mood all of a sudden!~" She said to him wanting to get to the point. He stared down at her and sighed.

"I just got hurt that's all" He said, which just made her jump up and ask him questions like, What? Where? And obscured questions like:~

"Let me see i will help!"

"Human items don't work on me..." He said sighing watching her run into her room looking around for things. He decided to stop her rampage and hold her by her shoulders.

"Stop...okay? Just stop worrying so much! I'm all better!" He said bending down slightly to her level. She just sighed and gripped her head again. After what seemed like a decade she spoke again.

"H-how can i not worry, i need to go with you this time!" She said, her face slightly lighting up as she said the last part. Her face eventually twisted into a bright smile at the new founded idea.

"What! No!" He yelped back and continued saying things like it being too dangerous, impossible, and in no way how he would allow it.

"Too late old man!~" She cheered, she was dressed and ready to go miraculously. Jack stared at her and wondered how it got to this.


	5. Silent Night

Silent Night

As Jack proceeded to take Artemis farther into the workshop, her jaw could have fallen off. She was absolutely amazed at everything, and more importantly, reluctant to ask Jack why he had never thought to bring her here all of these years. She wanted to pry herself from Jack and run around 'Inspecting' things. But he wouldn't let go, he walked with a devious smirk on his face as he wondered what North would think of all this. But then again, he had been ignoring the Man In The Moon's words this past day. Manny or MiM, as North would call him, was the one who showed Jack what happened between Artemis and the boy. He was also the reason he was silent when Artemis came out to meet him, he had been arguing-mostly to himself- about why Manny would show him that. And just before in Artemis's bedroom, he was agreeing with her and telling Jack :"It is time"

Artemis looked up at Jack from his side. His arm wrapped around her back to her waist, keeping her tightly pressed to him. The sheer touch of Jack brought her over the edge. It felt as if from just one touch, she would be chilled to the bone. But yet as the cold hit her skin in a explosion of different heats, colliding into each other in a way that made her want to scream in bliss. She could actually now understand why Jack usually avoided contact. But even though Jack wouldn't admit it, he craved for it, and since he had held her close, it seemed as if he could never let go.

Realizing she also had her head resting on his shoulder and chest slightly, she stood up straight and let out a red blush. Jack scoffed at her and let out a small chuckle, which only caused her to blush deeper.

"Well here's Norths work place!" Jack stated happily pulling away from her and moving ahead to a door. He looked back at her grinning.

"Just stay there for now alright" But before Artemis could comply, he stood up straight and walking in casually. Closing the door behind him as he made his was through. Leaving Artemis there with a deeply confused look. She looked up and all around at the curved wooden structure. She took a few steps back and looked up farther, glancing back down her eyes landed on something particularly shiny. Curiosity killing her she made her way there and started to dig in the now slightly.

Back inside Jack walked in slyly, walking over to North gliding his staff around waiting for North to look up.

"Jack! Your back!" He cheered, his accent heavy. He stood up, his barrel chest towering over Jack. Sure North was busy, but he would expect Jack to be more, he was always busy all year long. But just this one time of the year he was out more often. And that's when Norths big smile faded into a small one as he shook his head.

"What?!" Jack asked as if he was a child and was accused of something they might or might not have done. But in this case, Jack was guilty, and before North could even begin. The proof knocked on the door, slowly opening it and stepping in.

"U-um..." A young women, around the age of 14 walked in. North knew exactly who she was; Artemis Banick, a girl who always asked for a pet horse and tiger. She wished on his North star, sent him letters, not giving up for years. North chuckled lightly, causing Jack to look back at him in surprise. He looked in between them a bit loss for words before he went over to Artemis.

"This is Artemis-" Jack tried not to choke on his words as he waved his staff above her showing her to him.

"I know who she is Jack...But why did you bring her here is my question" North wasn't even worried about the fact she could see them all, he figured it. Jack had always told little stories about a girl who he messed around with, and if Jack could keep messing around with, it would be no doubt that she could see him.

"Wait...y-you know me...So that means your..Santa?" Her face contorted from a confused look to a happy brightened one. North chuckled loudly, his voice rumbling through the room.

"Call me North" He responded looking back at his desk.

"We will talk later Jack, i have work to do...I applaud you though. If you managed to get her here, why don't you show her a Little more" He chuckled again then got close to Jack, leaning in to his ear and whispering.

"Come back to me when you find out why you made my naughty list boy" His accent heavy voice repeated itself in Jacks head, causing a very faint and un-noticeable pink tint on his cheeks. North nudge him with his elbow as Jack glanced back at Artemis who was giving an innocent blank face. Shooing away the laughing North, Jack re-joined a confused Artemis.

"Oh i found this outside!" She exclaimed as she held up what seemed like a giant ice snowflake. It seemed so fragile, yet it was hard and refused to melt. Jack looked at it then noticed the few drops of red on it, looking at her hand, he immediately saw that she had cut her palm.

Watching Jacks eyes, she followed them to her palm and stared at it with a simple expression.

"hm...look at that" She stated simply, she was acting so calm compared to how Jack was.

"W-we need to get you home" He stuttered out dragging her along, she pulled back in refusal. But of course he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Stop Jack I'm fine, look its just a little cut that's all" She whined to him. They were already out of Norths work space and heading into the room they first emerged from. Walking shutting the door behind him he sighed.

"I don't want you hurt, even if its just something like this." He stated look down, Artemis watched him for a few moments before yawning.

"Mhh, We can go back if you want...I'm a little tired an-" Jack looked up in a forced smile as she started her sentence. But watched as she turned and walked straight into Bunny mund. She looked at the towering rabbit.

"Hey Mate" He stated crossing his arms, apparently a giant bunny, kangaroo who talked was to much for Artemis as her eyelids closed and she let out her breath, falling backwards. She would have hit the floor if it weren't for Jack.

"What?" The Australian sounding...Rabbitt...shrugged his shoulders keeping them in a hunch and he shook his head lightly. Jack was glaring and him as he held Artemis, standing up straight. He looked down at her sleeping face and took a deep breath in, he was waiting for Bunnymund to yell at him but nothing happened. Bunnymund was surprisingly quiet staring at her, he moved his two fingers to his eyes and to Jack.

"Were talkin' when you get back" He stated glaring then thumping the floor and leaving. Jack looked back at Artemis, moving stray hairs away from her face before taking his staff and opening the portal.


	6. Fool Proof Fire Proof

Fool Proof - Fire Proof

Jack shook his head and kept repeating things over and over as he watched Artemis fiddle with her jacket.

"It won't work, i never took a human back, a-and-" Jack was starting to run out of excuses especially as Artemis grabbed his staff and rambled on.

"But i want to meet this _Bunnymund, _oh then Tooth can check my teeth, then i can talk to the 'Russian Santa' about missed presents, and apologize to the sandman for not getting enough-" Jack cut her off by cupping his hand over her rambling mouth from behind. His cold body temperature bit into her skin in an odd sensation.

"Fine...But you can't stay!" He barked, leaving Artemis to squeal and tear away from his hold.

"Lets go!" She said waving around his staff, quickly taking it back before she magically broke it. He stared at her in a bit of surprise, earlier today he saw her foundling with a boy. And now she wanted him to take her to his world. He was angry and happy at the same time, he also loved the fact that she was more excited then usual.

Artemis bounced around lightly, she was thrilled, she finally got to meet the characters Frost had described all of these years. She watched as Jack take his staff and hold it out in the middle of her room. Frost emitted from it in a delicate manor, swirling around in an circle.

"Alright this is the portal!" He announced as the hole split open. Artemis watched in amazement at the bright light coming from it. Jack reached over to her, snaking his arm around her waist. Causing her to yelp and jump lightly, all the while he was smirking widely. He held her tightly to him, careful not to hurt her. Then he sprung into the portal silently not leaving a sound against the creaky wood floors.

Artemis blushed lightly as she was squished against him. The icy cold temperature pierced through her clothes and to her skin, leaving it tingling and wanting a closer feel. As they jumped through the portal she was glad she had Jack hold her. She gripped tightly onto his icy jacket, which caused him to chuckle. She expected a rough landing as they came from the ceiling but Jack of course caught her.

"Don't loose your faith in me too much" He joked as he planted his feet to the wooden floors still holding her. He peered around the lightly dimmed room, scanning to see if anyone was there really, luckily there wasn't. He grinned and let out a laugh in relief.

"I thought i was going to loose ya" He chuckled bending down slightly, not that she really complained, but rather pouted. She looked around the room to see it was made mostly out of wood with a dim lit fireplace.

"J-Jack...where is everyone?" She asked a bit confused. He stood up straight and smiled lightly.

"Dunno...Lets go find them!" He replied with a devious smirk. Artemis looked at him worriedly, for the sake of her. Whenever he got that smirk, there was always trouble. He walked forward with her still attached to him, he paused and looked down at her and spoke with a playful tongue.

"Wanna find out why I'm on the naughty list?" He asked, she shook her head no but Jack continued walking until he reached a door.

"Trust me you'll like it" He retorted looking at her worried face, he swung open the door revealing what seemed like another world. A large globe with millions and millions of lights was spinning around, and beyond that seemed to be a workshop of some sort.

Artemis let go of Jack reluctantly and stared i awe. She absolutely loved everything, her face was at its mark, she couldn't smile any bigger. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist again ready to take off.

"C'Mon lets go see if North will take a liking to you"


	7. Gentle Frost

Gentle Frost

A single snowflake landed on the lightly iced ground. The air was still, no winds blew, letting more of the gentle crystals fall delicately down. Landing and coating the ground in a thin blanket of white. The only light shown was from the moon as it glowed magnificently down on the earth below. On this said moon, was a man, that was who a certain winter spirit was talking to at this moment.

Looking out the frosted window was Jack Frost. He was sitting on the ledge, his legs slightly crunched up to him, his staff in hand. He was resting and watching the moon as he tried to get the voice that he usually would ignore, come back. He sat there staring out, every once and a while looking behind him to check on a figure under the bed sheets. He brought Artemis back to her room around midnight, it was now 3, and he hadn't left once. He would imagine her any moment now to spring up and ask obscured questions. Yet she remained quiet, the only noise she made was her light breathing. That and her shifting, right no she was on her side, a hand by her face. A particular hand that was wrapped as soon as he got back to her world.

He looked back out the window and in an almost pleading voice he spoke out.

"MiM...I know your listening so, it would help if you could actually say something back" Looking farther up at the moon, he didn't notice that the girl in the bed fluttered her eyes open gently.

" Why does she still remember me?...Jamie is starting to forget..." He trailed off slightly. His eyes scanned the sky sadly, Jamie was starting to grow up, and he was starting to forget Jack. Sure Jack was independent, a loner without a cause, but he had lived like this for so long. That it sometimes, just hurt.

"Why can't she just forget everything already before...Before she gets hurt." He looked back at her with eyes that seemed as though they were drowning in a ice blue pool of dread. He stopped in mid sentence as he pulled back and looked out the window, finishing it. All the while Artemis's eyes remained shut but her ears were eager to listen. She could hear the pain roll off of his tongue and was resiting the urge to jump up.

"Stop toying with me already" Jack snapped back. MiM had finally answered him, un heard by Artemis's ears.

"I was always meant to be alone, ...which is why I'm not going to listen to you anymore...and i won't come back" Artemis's eyes flung open, even if Jack trailed off the last part, she still heard every word. Although, she lacked the physical strength to get up. Even more so since Jack got up, leaving his staff to lean against the window. He quietly made his way to the bed and sat, Artemis facing away from him. There was a long silence before he spoke gently.

"I'm sorry" And with that, he slowly stood up. Artemis could **not **let him leave, forcing her body to move she grabbed him and held him down. Her arms wrapped around from behind to his chest, her face buried into the freezing jacket.

"Please don't go, please, please, _please_~" She cried out through muffled tears. His eyes widened in shock at the suddenness of it all. He stayed silent, sitting back down as he was embraced in the warmth. His eyes became dull as he looked down and heard the please of the girl.

"Don't leave Jack...please..." Artemis then stopped herself, she couldn't say as much as she wanted to. Jack turned his head slightly, she peered up and met his eyes. They were so, alone... He stared for a few more moments before turning his head back. He didn't move, he didn't complain, he just remained silent.

"Jack...I-if you leave...Then i-i will be alone too~" She let it out, in truth it was a different kind of loneliness. But she needed Jack to fill up that empty hole. This one stuttered statement made him turn and face her, she immediately latched back on. He felt his cold hit her warmth, and it felt like he was melting, and she was freezing.

Instead of talking, Jack ran a hand down her hair causing her to look up. He twirled a piece around his finger and smiled gently.

"Young girl, when will you learn?" He asked her, twisting around her own words she usually used on him against her. She looked at him with innocent eyes and let out a soft laugh. Drifting her face back down, pushing it back into Jacks frost covered jacket. He played with her hair a bit more waiting for her to calm back down. As she began to softly drift back into her sleep, she couldn't help but think that just like the falling of gentle snow outside, Jack was being overwhelmingly gentle.

The girl shut ever eye lids and started to wander off into her dreams, that was until she felt Jack move aaround her. He looked down at her and took a deep breath in, closing his eyes to bring up courage. He let out the air and opened his eye, staring at the figure attatched to him, he cupped his hand around the bottom of her chin. Lifting her face up just right, leaning in, and pressing his lips to hers.


	8. Bitter Sweet

Bitter Sweet

Artemis opened her eyes in utter surprise, only to find Jack's were closed. She didn't dare move an inch, not that she wanted to in the first place. His lips pressed against her in a fascinating way. His cold lips met hers, the colliding felt like extremely tiny pop-rocks spread all about. It wasn't too gentle, but it was to rough, he applied all the right pressure. Artemis's body worked faster than her mind as she pulled up and forward, pushing her lips back onto his. Closing her eyes just as Jack's opened, a now visible shade of red on his cheeks. He pulled back completely embarrassed falling off the bed.

"J-jack!" Artemis exclaimed standing. He shot up faster than she could blink, he was utterly embarrassed.

"I-i-I'm sorry, r-really!" He started stuttering reaching for his staff, swinging it into his hand and he tripped and fumbled out through her room, becoming more and more embarrassed. He would have kept flailing if he didn't get tangled in light decorations that hung from the ceiling. He fell straight onto his bottom, staff a few inches from his tangled hands. Artemis looked at him for a few moments before starting into a giggle fit. Crawling from the bed to where he was to untangle him. Her smile quickly fading as she remembered what had happened throughout the day.

"J-jack" She tried to start, but it came out as a weak stutter. She started untangling his arms and legs until he was free, allowing him to stand as she remained on the floor. She tried to plan out what she wanted to say, but couldn't get anywhere with it. Instead she grabbed Jacks hand as he held it out to her. Standing up she didn't let go of his chilled hand. He was still embarrassed but this time made no effort in pulling away.

"Y-you won't leave..right?" She asked finally looking into his blue orbs. He bit his lip lightly shaking his head no, not able to take it anymore and embrace her in a tight hug. He now realized that if he left, she would be alone, and he couldn't do that.

"I-i don't wan't you to be alone either, s-so please stay...with me" Artemis said, and adding the last part silently. Jack proceeded to nibble at his lip, normally he would rake his hands though his hair, but he was more preoccupied on hold her close to him. He really didn't want to be alone, it hurt. A little to much for him to realize as he split a lone tear from his lid. Noticing quickly he pulled away from her and whipped his eyes clear. She stared at him as if unsure, he took a breath in and spoke.

"I won't leave...I promise" He said holding out his hand for a promise, Artemis smiled lightly and slapped her hand to his and held it tightly. It was a promise, that neither of them could break. Her faint smile then turned big as she recalled what happened a few moments ago. Pulling her hand away, she placed it on her hip and looked at him with a questioning look. With her smile wide, she spoke sweetly.

"So...why did you kiss me?" She asked, a sweet tang rolled off her tongue.

"What kiss?" Jack spit out bitterly, his playful smirk now returning as he looked down at her.

"The one y-you gave me before!" She retorted annoyed. She knew very well what Jack was doing...Messing around with her, teasing her, all to get laughs.

"Artemis...are you...Having fantasies about me?" Jack said acting out a part, he exaggerated her name as if she had done something wrong. And poured out the word fantasies. Her jaw dropped as her face lit up like a tomato.

~~~~

Jack eventually did leave to his world, leaving Artemis to take a 2 min. nap before having to get for school. She tiredly got ready and met Caitlyn at the bus stop.

"Hey get any sleep? Your eyes look like a raccoons" Caitlyn spoke, as if venom was pouring from fangs. Not that Artemis really noticed, she just shrugged and yawned. The bus approached and Caitlyn glared as they boarded the bus. Not having the will power, Artemis immediately fell asleep once in her seat. Caitlyn smirked and grabbed her bag rummaging through it. Finding nothing really useful she just threw it back in the seat, Thinking how on earth Artemis could not get enough sleep with the boring life she lived. But boring, defiantly did not describe her life, what so ever.


	9. Folklore

Folklore

The school day went on as all other days would have, except the fact that Artemis fell asleep in the worst class to do that in. Mr. Piper's class, he was probably the strictest teacher in the school. All Artemis really wanted to do was rest her eyes for a couple of seconds, which did not go well with Mr. Piper. So there she was, looking out the window as all the buses left. It amazed her that as tired as she was all day, that _now _she was wide awake. She sighed to herself and stared at her desk, reading the faint writing on it that had been washed and worn down through time. In Mr. Piper's detention, no one was allowed to do anything. But that's what Artemis would have rather done, _anything._

Artemis stretched her neck by rolling it in different directing, up, down, left, right...right was where she looked out the window and saw Jack building a snowman, he turned and waved for her to come outside. She rolled her eyes and pretended not to see him, even when he did press his face to the glass. After a while he acted out to her that he had to go, waving good bye Artemis then looked at the clock. Another 15 minuets to go, joy. Tapping her fingers on the desk slightly, she was planning out and determining if she would go to the library, seeing as the rest of her day would be going slow and terribly boring, Sighing to herself she glanced at the clock, two minuets, collecting her belongings in tie she sped out the door at the clock stroke three.

Instead of going to the simple school library, Artemis existed the school and walked the streets of her town to the towns library. Crossing a few streets and down a hill Artemis approached the old fashioned looking building. It was surprisingly bigger to her than last time she had visited it, standing a good two or three stories high. Its Greek swirled columns held up the building in front where stone rounded stairs lead to the big wooded doors. Around the property seemed very relaxing, the left over snow blanketed the ground and on top of stone benches that layed across the lawn. Walking down the small path way and up the steps, Artemis entered the almost completely silent building. Quickly closing the door behind her not to let the cold air in and hot air out.

For the next hour and a half, Artemis found herself reading a few of her favorite children stories. Eventually making her way to the third floor in the "FOLKLORE" section as the sign read in blue caps. Not many people were in this section, especially at the near end of it all. Dist and cobwebs covered a few books. Obviously not even the workers had visited up here in a while, while the section may had been big, it was barely used.

Looking up and down at the marvelous book shelves she failed to notice a giant spider web in front of her, luckily the spider was off somewhere...possibly dead. But unfortunate to Artemis as she walked straight into it, flailing about, she almost yelped as loud as she could if not being in a library. Stopping herself, she hastily got the translucent webs off of her. Unknowingly going farther and farther into the behind shelves. Bumping into the dusty old framed wall she looked behind herself, then around, finally aware of her location. Heading froward she would have left and gone to another section if she did't notice a book on the floor. It was open with its pages facing the cold floor, picking it up, whipping away the massive amount of dust, she managed to make out a gold printed name against the brown sultry fabric.

Guardians

Flipping through the pages she saw pictures of the so called "Protectors of children", stopping at a particular page that read out. Jack Frost, she then skimmed the following faded passages. Catching words like Cold hearted, Guardian of fun, and lonely spirit. She wanted to then start from the beginning of the page if it weren't the sudden voice of an old women that made her flinch and close the book, as if she was reading something she shouldn't have.

"Are you alright young lady?" The women asked, she was wearing a long robe like dress, with a half jacket on to keep her shrill bones at bay. Her wrinkled face looked at her with a bit of worry, as the smallest of gray curls hung by her face. Nodding, Artemis then began.

"Can i check this out?"


	10. Snow Doesn't Care What It Touches

Snow Doesn't Care What It Touches

Artemis hurried home, she didn't dare look at the book as it was tucked into her backpack neatly. What really intrigued her was what the book displayed on the guardians she had still yet to meet completely. What had seemed to really catch her attention was what the book seemed to display Jack as. Rushing through the doors of her room she threw her bag on the bed and immediately went back down stairs for food.

Coming back with a full stomach, she entered her bedroom to find a familiar figure standing in her bedroom. Head down he was staring at an object he held in his free hand, while his other was holding his staff.

"Jack!?" She questioned at him, he didn't move an inch. He was too focused on what he was holding in hand to even notice anything else that may be happening. She approached more and tried to look around him, not having to as he turned to face her. His face was pulled down, eyes scanning, reading a book of some sort. _Her _book to be in fact, hes face turned into a scowl, then his eyes and head drew back to look at her,

"Where did you get this?" He asked rather coldly. She looked at him with a tinge of surprise.

"Y-You went through m-my stuff?!" She asked more concerned with what Jack did in her room when she wasn't present. He could have spit on the book, he despised it.

"What does it matter anyway?" Artemis asked, he looked at her with wide eyes slightly. Not even aware he was Frost over the book. The sudden noise of it brought Artemis to look down and lunge at it.

"What are you doing?!" She asked somehow swiping it from him. The ice pierced her skin slightly but she remained having her eyes locked on Jack. He turned his head down as his body then swerved to face the open doors.

"Do what you want" He said before jumping out the door, she called for him but he ran down the suburban streets and into the woods. Artemis ran after him and only got a glimpse as he ran off. She seemed as if she were going to jump off and go get him. But instead, her hand twitched from holding the half frozen book. Quickly taking it in her other hand, she glanced back out before heading back into her room.

Putting on some warm gloves, she sat on her bed and opened the book. Immediately falling onto Jack's page. There she read, even through as some as the ice covered the words.

**Jack Frost**

It is said that it takes the form of a male, or is a male spirit. Traveling the world without care, he brings the torment of winter around.  
He is said to also be the cause of all bad luck in crops, water, and villages.  
While on his journey, some say that children can see him since their hearts are pure.  
After he leaves, the children then in turn die of a broken heart, which some believe to come in many forms.  
Frost bite, RSV, Fever and Cold, Hypothermia and other illnesses.  
In some cultures, Jack is considered to be of fun, but as well as bad luck. He brings more bad than good.  
In one or two cases, Jack is believed to eventually find a wandering and innocent soul.  
To whom he would then take with him to his world, and make the soul his bride.  
And after the soul has carried his off spring, he would in turn stab the soul through the heart.  
Taking it and giving it to the child and sending it back to the normal realm.  
There the child would grow and eventually die.  
It was not put clear on this however, some say once he finds the soul all will be good again.  
Others believe Jack is to remain alone forever, searching for that soul.  
But that the soul had already fallen in love with another.  
During this time of searching, Jack will visit children in hopes of them seeing him.  
Most can not due to them not believing in this spirit.  
It is not clear of which folklore is most popular, other than the myth that goes around today.  
Jack Frost, also known as Jokul Frosti, or Old Man Winter bring the cold winter around.  
Giving plants time to rest, and children the happiness of snow.  
This would actually turn out to be then only good folklore of this spirit.  
Jack Frost was also said to-

Artemis stopped reading as the ice appeared to thick on the page. The ice would perhaps never melt to her disbelief. She would understand why Jack may have been upset by this book, but she had no idea why he had run off like that. Hoping he would show again in the morning, Artemis tossed the book to the floor, removed her gloves and crawled into bed.


	11. Marks In The Snow

Marks In The Snow

It was around the end of the school day as Artemis stared out the window of her classroom. No sign of Jack since last night, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him for answers, or just see him because... As she turned back to face the teacher the bell rang on its cue. The sound vibrated through the whole school, everyone including Artemis got up and moved to their next class. Although Artemis had a free period, and during this period she planned on going outside in hopes of seeing Jack. But her thoughts were cut short as a familiar face smiled and stopped her.

"Hello Artemis!" The boy known as Brandon spoke with a wide smile, bringing his hand forward he held out a purple crystal.

"I thought you might like it!...I-its an amethyst stone, i-i kind of thought about you-...Y-your name when i got it" He said stopping himself in mid sentence to not sound to cheesy and over rated. She smiled at him slightly.

"No thanks..Its a really pretty stone, but i have to go~" She said turning to go around him, only to have him stop her.

"Take it!" He said gripping her wrist rather forcefully causing her to flinch. Opening her hand he placed the stone in it. She nodded her thanks and hurriedly went to the door leaving. He smirked at her and waved as she glanced back. She was truly unsure of what he wanted to do. But she just put the stone in her pocket and breathed in cold air. Making her way to the woods, she called silently for Jack. There was no answer, she walked father and farther into the woods, calling louder for him when she was sure no one else could hear.

"Jack!..Jack come on you have to be out here!...JACK!~" She yelled her last plea as she tripped, loosing her balance and falling. What she was expecting to come was cold leafy snow, a few rocks and lots of dirt. But instead she met a very hard object that was ice cold. Looking up she then met eyes with Jack. He held her up as her body was falling into his, yet instead of pulling away Artemis attacked him into her arms. Burying her face into his chest. The frost from his sweatshirt burning into her skin. Not that she exactly cared.

Looking down at her, Jack just couldn't help but give a smile and pat her head. Lifting her up off the ground he pulled her up with him as he floated, lightly scanning over the ground. Holding on to him tightly she ignored the cold that surrounded her from being outside, and just the sheer touch of him.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked mocking her slightly, she gave no answer besides a simple shove to him. She wanted to ask him questions on why he had run out before, but she was to afraid he would let go. So after a good time had past she pulled away ever so slightly so she could look at him. Her feet on top of his, careful not to fall to the ground.

"Why did you run out?" She finally asked, looking at him seriously, not satisfied until he answered her. He sighed and floated a bit higher, causing her grip to tighten slightly.

"In the book.." He started,loosing his smirk, but keeping his ever so cocky tone.

"It said myths, lies...and truths about me" He said, looking at her with careful eyes. Eyes that could make her melt, even if they were so cold.

"I really don't want you believing any of that...Okay!" He said regaining his smirk as he then added.

"Ya know, besides the part where I was the most handsome spirit!" He said moving his head closer to hers as he spun and twirled around a couple of times. She scoffed cutely at him and retorted.

"It never said anything about that~" She said smiling at him, she then later added.

"Although, it should have been in there" Giggling at him she ruffled his hair as she noticed the pink tint on his cheeks. She really did think he wasn't bad looking, and she loved his white hair the most. He tried moving his head away, but of course failing at it. He leaned in farther, giving in to her ruffling his hair. Their lips only inches apart, until he pulled away, much to Artemis's dismay. He then floated down and let go of her, she looked at him surprised as his face looked past her in annoyance. She looked behind herself, hearing someone approaching until Brandon steeped through the trees and smiled to her.

"Hey!, What are you doing out here?" He asked smiling. She looked at him dumbfounded, Jack just stood behind her, not even bothering on leaving.

"H-how did you find me?!" She asked, slightly embarrassed, she shouldn't have been, it wasn't like Brandon could see Jack.

"You know, footprints leave marks in the snow!" He answered slyly, oblivious to Jack who was floating around him, inspecting him with a disgusted look. Only to growl as Brandon walked forward, slipping his hand around Artemis's waist pulling her along towards the school.

"C'Mon, next class will start soon" He said smirking as if winning something. Artemis looked back to a very annoyed Jack, wishing she could stay.


	12. Cold Shoulder

Cold Shoulder

For the rest of the school day, Artemis tried avoiding Brandon whenever she could. Avoiding him in the halls, classroom, and especially any moment where they could be alone. He was obviously not going to give up on her, and she wanted nothing to do with him. The plan of avoiding him was working so well, that was until he caught her at her locker at the end of the day.

"Hey! What are you doing after school?" He asked her, she sighed, turning to him with a smile and shrugged. She couldn't tell him to piss off, it just wouldn't come out of her, so instead she endured it. He smiled and replied to her slyly.

"Well now you do, why don't you come over my house" He said, that turned her stomach inside out. It left a bad taste in her mouth, as her body acted before her thoughts.

"Y-you know what...I-i actually have to meet up with someone" She said turning to him looking down slightly.

"Oh really?...W-well who?...Caitlyn?, Cause i cold always-"

"My boyfriend!~" She should have stopped herself when she spoke, cutting his sentence short and leaving him for a loss of words. He shoved his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrows, mumbling words such of "Lucky guy". She mentally slapped herself at the statement, she really needed to beat herself up when she got home. He nodded his thanks somehow, and walked away. Artemis sighed as her knees gave way slightly, shutting her locker and rushing out of the school as fast as she could.

~~

Artemis fumbled into her room, re-thinking the past moments. her thoughts were then cut bluntly short as Jack entered her room. Throwing a perfect snowball at her face, causing her to snap up and scold him. After a few moments silence then came back to her as she looked to the ground.

"Ah don't get so upset princess, i used to always do that to you!" He said above her floating once more. He was on his stomach as if laying on something as he twirled his staff. She shook her head and replied back to him.

"It's not that Jack..." She said looking up at him after her continued to poke her head with his staff. Eventually floating down to play with her hair. Lightly tugging on it in the right way causing her to bite her lip as her scalp enjoyed the feeling.

"Then what?" He asked now by her ear, causing her to jump lightly, his breath trailed down her now exposed neck. The cold air he blew out sent shivers up and down her spine, goosebumps popping up every where.

"N-n-nothing!" She stuttered, now to embarrassed to say anything else. He smirked and brought his mouth closer to her ear, his lips lightly grazing her lobe as he spoke softly.

"C'Mon princess, your bothered by...something" He said, as his smirk grew wider as she gripped her long her and tuged on it. Eventually shaking her head slightly. He chuckled at her innocent reactions and couldn't help himself, he drew his mouth to her ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"J-Jack!" She yelled out pulling away from his wide smirking face. Her's was a deep crimson as she brought the blanket up to hide her face.

"P-pervert!...D-don't talk t-to me!" He chuckled at her.

"Ah, Artemis, you are so red!...Were you having fantasies about me again?" He asked her laughing.

"J-Jack!" She yelled out, pouting, she hid her face farther into the blanket. Just as she thought Jack was above her, a voice unfamiliar rang out to her ears.

"Jack!...Stop tormenting the poor girl! You have work to do with us again!" A woman's voice rand out, it was calm but assertive. Artemis pulled away the blankets to see a woman, or at least she thought it was. It seemed to be like a half bird, half woman. And as impressive as it was, Artemis looked at her in amazement, and slight fright.

"Don't worry...she wont bite" Jack stated, chuckling to himself at the last part.

"I'm Toothiana...But call me Tooth!" She said happily to the girl. Glancing back at Jack, Artemis noticed the blush on her face immediately. Figuring it out quickly, Tooth had a crush on Jack. This then sparked up a new feeling in Artemis, but something she couldn't exactly figure out.

(AN: Sorry this one may be so short!~ n_n'' kind of a filler and i really needed to just show Jacks cocky and childish side!~...WOO!~ n_n))


	13. White As Snow, Dark As Pitch

White As Snow, Dark As Pitch

"What do you mean Pitch? Shouldn't he be gone now?" Jack asked, his tone was filled with hatred, Artemis looked at him in surprise. She had never seen him so angry. Even if he seemed annoyed, he was never angry.

"Oh its a good thing I brought her here huh?" Tooth said quietly to Sandy. Jack stepped ahead of Artemis.

"Why? Whats happening?" He asked, normally he would have responded back with a witty remark. But right now, he was defensive, and even Artemis knew why, _her_. North sighed again and started once more.

"You can never defeat a nightmare completely Jack, and Pitch has returned. And he wants to destroy us for good...and starting with the closest things we have" North said with a frown, Artemis was thinking over everything carefully while Jack caught on quickly. North shook his head to Jack, as if reading his mind. Jack ignored Norths stare and walked backwards towards Artemis.

"The point is, we need to protect everyone we are close to...Which includes Artemis" Tooth said with a saddened look. Artemis then finally caught up and opened her mouth to speak but was to late as Bunnymund then began.

"Were gonna need the lass to stay here for protection" He said, looking past Jack and to her.

"If that's okay with you" His ears twitched up ready for a response. Artemis closed her mouth and swallowed.

"F-for how long?" She asked biting her lip, Jack stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she was thinking of something like this, he wanted her to stay in her world and live her life.

"As long as we know of, a couple of months maybe" North said to her, Artemis bit her lip harder. She was actually considering this, leaving her life for sometime, and staying here.

"We will give you time to decide" Tooth said snapping Artemis out of her thoughts, she glanced around and realized Jack was holding her and ready to jump through the portal. Was she really that deep in thought? She couldn't think about it until the next day she decided. Jack mumbled something inaudible as they entered her room. She was about to walk away from his grip, but his staff cut her off from moving at all.

"As much as i want to protect you, please, don't leave your life here" He whispered into her ear. She nodded, she was perfectly aware of everything. But what she needed to most was to sleep on it, she pressed herself against Jack to get some room between her and the staff, pushing it away from her face.

"I-i need to sleep.." She said walking over to her bed, he sighed and looked at her as his eyebrows bent down in frustration. He moved his staff letting the frost swirl in the air as the portal opened. He wished her goodnight and left, leaving her to sit on her bed. Surely enough it was hard to get sleep once she settled down. But eventually she slipped into a darkness, one of which she rather have Jack in to brighten up.

The clock above Artemis's bed ticked away, the red needle slowly going round and round. The only light shown was the moons gaze that leaked through her window and doors. The girl slept seamlessly through the night, the large hand of the clock finally hit the three o'clock mark, while the skinner hand hit the twelve o'clock. Marking the time as exactly three a.m, the dead hour. The clouds that floated through out the sky eventually moved and aligned themselves blocking the moon. The shadows then stretched through the room, a haze then crept through the cracks of the window and door. Eventually moving to the middle of her room forming together into a shadow like creature, stretching up tall. What seemed like a face was stretched out as if having complications. The figure moved towards the girl, advancing its way as it stretched its horrid face into a smirk.

The shadows smog stretched out like an arm to touch the sleeping girl. But the light broke through the clouds and to the shadow. It screeched silently, turning back to the corner, breaking and spreading apart into a haze and crawling out of the room through the cracks. The same way it entered, it left, just in time for the girl to wake up. Shooting up the sweat dripped from her head as she breathed heavily, she had just woken up from a nightmare, into a real nightmare.


	14. Meet The Guardians

Meet The Guardians

Tooth brought up her had to her mouth and cleared her thought. Braking the small tension that was created by the silence.

"Anyway...Jack, we need you. Something has gone terribly wrong." She said as a few "mini me's" of her flew out and to Artemis. They climbed on her from both sides, Artemis's head went back and forth watching them as they crawled up to her face.

"Girls leave her-" Tooth stopped herself short as she flew over to Artemis in a matter of a second. Tooth lifted open Artemis's mouth with her helpers gently, squealing in joy.

"Oh oh!...I remember you! Your teeth were so wonderful, filled with such beautiful memories!" Tooth exclaimed smiling happily at Artemis, who only smiled un-suringly as her face was squished. Jack leaned against air watching in amusement at the two.

"Your the tooth fairy?" Artemis asked with a funny sounding voice, due to the fact her lips and cheeks were squished together. Tooth pulled away giggling sorry, and nodded.

"Yes! And i remember you, you never gave up on believing!" She said, then looking to Jack smiling.

"So many memories with him!" She said turning back to Artemis, she blushed lightly and nodded.

"Oh Jack! She needs to come with us!~ Please please!' Tooth said, now in front of Jack, her fists to her face in anticipation. He shook his head smiling.

"Tooth, isn't that your decision?" He asked smirking. She then popped herself up and rubbed her head. She laughed a little and pulled Artemis to her feet. Much to her surprise, Artemis stayed quiet, afraid to speak. Jack wrapped his arm around Artemis's waist, causing her to jump once more, glancing up at him as shivers of delight ran up her spine. Tooth glanced at them before entering the new founded portal, Jack smirked to Artemis and jumped in without warning.

She held onto him tightly, she was close to screaming if it weren't for it being so short. They were now all back to a familiars "Santa's Workshop" The big world globe lit up wonderfully. Jack remained having his grip on her as she now looked forward. There stood North, Tooth, a huge rabbit, and a small man who looked as if he was made of sand. Artemis found the big bunny rather intimidating, crawling behind Jack as he laughed lightly at her.

"Oi, whats with the lass?" The Rabbit pointed to her, his accent was as of a deep Australian, he held a boomerang of some sorts in hand.

Jack scowled at him lightly before introducing her to him. She eventually walked away from Jack and waved.

"Don't mind the kangaroo, he's a little...wier-"

"I'm a Bunny!" Bunnymund stated cutting Jack off. Normally saying you were a bunny wouldn't sound so intimidating, but yet when he said it, it did. Causing Artemis to laugh, lifting her hand to her mouth to keep it in as Jack and Bunnymund glared at each other. Then looking over at her once they heard laughter. North stepped in behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind them too much, Bunnymund's got a grudge against Jack since '68" North said with his Russian accent. Artemis looked up at him and smiled. She now noticed the tattoos on his arms that read, "Naughty" and "Nice".

Artemis then looked down as a small man tugged on her shirt. She looked down to see a man made of sand, he outstretched his arm as sand floated about. Taking the form of a flower, Artemis bent down and took it into her hand gently. It then loosened and exploded, sand grained flying everywhere and floating back to the man.

"That's Sandy.." North said to her, slapping his small pals shoulder lightly.

"He eh...Doesn't talk much" North finished smiling, Artemis then glanced back over to Jack and Bunnymund, who looked as if they were about to destroy each other. Tooth's mini selves were pulling on Jacks hood, while Tooth was pulling on Bunnymund's shoulder. Artemis smiled and shook her head giggling to herself. These were the Guardians, the protectors of children. Artemis glanced back at Sandy as he pointed to her, as if reading her mind, and pointing out to her...They would protect her too from now on.

Jack huffed and yanked himself free from the little Tooth's, turning to the side folding his arms. He looked over at Artemis's smiling face, then looking away. He was trying to seem intimidating as Bunnymund hopped off towards North and Sandy. Artemis crossed over to Jack as Tooth went over with the rest of the Guardians.

"So what did you want?" Jack asked, lightly pulling Artemis over to him. North sighed and stepped forward.

"It's Pitch"


	15. Winter's New

Winter's New

Artemis looked around her room panting. She had what on record could have been the worst nightmare she had ever dreamed, sitting up she wiped away the sweat and found herself unable to remember what the dream was about. She mentally slapped her self and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She groaned slightly, breathing was supposed to calm you, yet her heart beat kept racing.

Opening her closed eyes, she looking down her bed sheets to where the moon's light shown on a particular object. It reflected into her eyes with a mixture of different colors, mostly shades of calm blue. Which would make sense since when she picked it up to investigate it, it was the large frozen snow flake she had found when Jack first took her to his world. She admired it and then noticed it was now tuned into a necklace, she smiled lightly as a card was on her bed. She picked it up and it was covered with the pictures of the little elves she saw at Norths place. Inside it simply read, "Early Christmas Present" Signed North

Artemis smiled and immediately forgot why she had woken up in the first place. Winter was almost over for her, Jack would always leave after Christmas, then come back once or twice in January and early February. Even if winter was supposed to end near March, it had always ended when Jack left. Making her decision, Artemis climbed out of her room and down the her stairs leading to the kitchen. Her intentions were clear on what she was going to do, both sides of her argument could object, but it was her decision.

~~

"Artemis?" Caitlyn's voice rang through the door, she sighed and waited. Shuffling brought her attention back up to Artemis's home, the door opened and Caitlyn gave a sound of disgust as she looked up and down at Artemis.

"Are you planning on wearing _that_ to school?!" She asked as if not wanting to be anywhere near her. Artemis wore her run down pajamas with a hoddie that covered her face.

"N-no...I'm sick Caitlyn, I'm not going to school" Artemis stated simply, snorting in and wiping her nose, Caitlyn gagged and falsely said goodbye leaving hurriedly. As soon as Artemis was sure she wasn't going to look back, she lifted her head revealing her perfectly healthy face. Artemis smiled and walked back inside her home. _"One down, 3 to go_" She thought to herself. All night long she had been writing and processing lies she would be telling everyone. So far she had Caitlyn believing she was sick, and she intended on it staying like that.

Now all she had to do was contact her parents, who were traveling the world on their voyage to seek herbs that could completely cure the flu in one dose. It was a weird dream, but Artemis didn't let that get in the way of them fulfilling it. Her parents were somewhere deep in the frozen mountains right now and would be back in a week or two for Christmas, not even bothering to call them, Artemis played out a carefully written letter. Before placing it in its big white envelope that read out her parents names, she re-read the following in her own handwriting.

Dear Mother And Father,

I have decided to go studying abroad a cruise that our school had funded for a selected few of students. I know you always wanted me to do something I wanted for a change. Rather than stay and learn from nannies, teachers and others while you both enjoyed your dream.  
So I'm going on this trip, I promise i will not fail and let you both down. I will write, call anything that you want once you read this letter.  
Remember the first time you both left to travel, I broke down crying, well now i just hope you both will be stronger than i was.  
There isn't much more to say other than thank you for letting me live the life i wanted to, while it may not be normal. Please just believe that the Guardians will be watching over you too.~  
~Artemis  
P.S~ Don't tell Caitlyn or any of my friends, they will resent me for it~ I told Caitlyn i was sick, thank you for keeping my secret~

And with that, Artemis enclosed the letter in the envelope, wrapping it with ribbon. She tried her hardest not to let her tears fall, yet they did. Still she smiled as she put the letter on their bed and walked out. Sniffling to herself she went back up to her room, changing her clothes and started to pack. Careful not to rip anything with the shiny snowflake that fell around her neck. She glanced around once or twice, scared that if Jack came it would ruin the surprise. _"Two down, just one more left"_ She repeated the thought in her head over and over again as she shoved her clothes in her small suitcase bag. Glancing down the hall she groaned, another bag for toiletries!~


	16. Snow Fall

Snow Fall

Finally having everything packed, Artemis thought for a moment, then fell to the floor in disappointment. She only knew how to call for Jack, and if she tried calling for the others Jack might show up. She sighed sadly, her plan was spiraling down into a pit of Jack screaming and arguing. She curled her legs to her chest hiding her head in between. She would have gave up and called for Jack if not for when she looked up Artemis and her luggage were now in a different room.

"It worked!"...Good job gals!" Tooth exclaimed, giving high fives to her mini hers with her index finger. She was smiling brightly as she turned to Artemis.

"We accept your decision!...Welcome to your new home!" She exclaimed loudly, wrapping her arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her. Artemis couldn't help but laugh and giggle as she did so. Tooth calmed herself down slightly and let down Artemis. Not to soon after wards Sandy walked in, or rather came in on a boat made of sand, the water of sand splashed around like waves trough the door way. Eventually coming to a stop and retreated back to Sandy, as well as the boat he rode in on. Not talking he just smiled with joy and welcomed Artemis with a joyful jump.

Artemis smiled at the two unique characters, then her eyes darted around her room. Almost everything was made from wood, the walls, floors and furniture. The only thing that was not made of it was the window, fireplace and mattress, which looked like a giant cloud.

"Feel free to decorate it as you please!...We never had a human here before!" She said overwhelmed with excitement. Artemis giggled and nodded.

" Its perfect, except...what if there's a fire?" She asked joking slightly. Tooth shook her head playfully and Sandy smiled brightly. Artemis then brought her luggage to her incredibly soft bed. Unloading it while chatting to Tooth, eventually to much of Artemis's dismay, both left to do their jobs. Artemis sat on her bed, immediately being drawn to it for sleep, but fighting the urge she stood up and walked out of the lead straight to where Jack had first taken her. She looked around and sure enough found the door to North's place. Reaching her hand over to twist the golden knob, she was stopped by the sudden accented voice.

"Would ya look who's here!" Artemis turned and smiled weakly at the large rabbit in front of her.

"Bunnymund?~" She asked almost unsure, causing the animal to smirk and nod his head.

"Aye, and you best not be going in there, North is very busy now." He replied leading Artemis away from the door, she glanced back at it before joining Bunnymund for a chat, waiting until all but two of the guardians were present. Artemis's laughter was joy to all of the guardians ears, Sandy had just created a rather funny picture with his sand, which Tooth had been trying to guess of for the past twenty minuets. The guardians ears rang in pure bliss as the girls laughter filled the rooms and their minds. But sadly enough, everyone but Artemis turned to who had just entered the room.

Calming herself, Artemis finally turned her head to see Jack. Her smile soon faded as she watched him calmly walk over.

"Cracking up jokes without me heh?" He asked, joining the table. Artemis was surprised at this, but went along with it as Jack told stories about Bunnymund, which got everyone except him to laugh. After a good hour or two, Artemis's yawn cut through everything. Jack scoffed at her and stood.

"Alright, princess is tired, lets go home." He said walking over to her. Her face was stuck on shock, even more so when Bunnymund sharply replied.

"She's already home mate" He grinned at Jack's now scowling face. Tension grew in the air and Tooth cut in and broke it.

"W-well, we should be going, i have teeth to collect, Bunnymund you need to work on some eggs and Sandy-" She glanced down and noticed he had already left long ago to bring dreams to children. She sighed and flew away, Bunnymund glared at Jack before stomping his foot and leaving.

"I-i should go t-to bed" Artemis stuttered out, Walking past Jack only to have him hold her back.

"Why are you here?...Staying I mean" He said and then corrected himself trying not to sound so wounded up. Artemis glanced back at him and sighed. She held his hand that was holding her back and began.

"It was my dissension, please forgive me Jack but...i wanted to come her, i feel safer...K-knowing that your h-here of c-course." She said confidently, but she choked out the last of her words looking down blushing slightly. He bit his lip before smirking.

"Hey, If you want to have fun here, so be it...But I am taking you everywhere!" He said strongly, leading her to her bedroom.

"Everywhere?" She questioned, with a slight smile that was creeping up onto her lips.

"Everywhere in the world...and best part is, we get to mess with Bunnymund" Jack said whispering the last part with a sly grin. Causing the young girl to giggle slightly. Making her own way to her new bed, laying down watching as Jack sat on the windowsill, glancing from the window to her every few moments. It really was peaceful, to her and him. Now he could get to say that he has a human living with him, gladly accepting it as well.


End file.
